Dangerous Desires (Loki Smut)
by Avalon Medieval
Summary: Loki has redeemed himself in Asgard's eyes, but trouble lies ahead when Jane's teenage niece desires Loki to teach her about sex.
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes:**_

_**This story is a mixture of romance and porn. The chapters are fast-paced and full of smutty situations. WARNING- Loki is twisted and dark in this story and gets smutty with an underage, naive girl. Please read the tags as this material is not everyone's cup of tea.**_

_**And remember fanfic is fiction...**_

**Chapter 1: She is Trouble**

"I have warned you about her in the past and you have failed to take heed, that girl is trouble!" Loki heard his father, King Odin, shout at Thor.

Loki smiled mockingly as he turned the corner to witness Odin only inches from Thor's face. Purity! Yes, they had to be discussing Jane's tameless fifteen year old niece. She had come to live in Asgard a few months ago after Jane's eldest sister realized she could not handle her vivacious daughter any longer. Being the good samaritan that Jane was, she sent for Purity in hopes that she could gain some control over her.

"What would you have me do, father? Discard my niece? Send her back to Midgard? Jane and I are not about to give up on her!"

Odin shook his head, "No, I did not ask you to send her back, but I am ordering you to gain control over her! She is an embarrassment to the kingdom!"

Loki's smile melted. Purity was spirited, but not an embarrassment. She had never actually intentionally inflicted shame upon the crown, but her Midgardian manners were crude compared to Asgard standards. "What has she done this time?" Loki interrupted.

"She has sneaked off with a group of raggedy teenages of the servants and spent the day wandering the lower town. Who knows what all she has done! She was discovered and now the entire kingdom is laughing at us!" Odin roared. And then to Thor, he ordered, "You will punish her this time, and I mean a severe punishment! One that will teach the rebellious imp a lesson!"

At dinner, which was unusually utterly silent, Loki stole glances of Purity as she sat arms crossed reflecting a childish pouting face, glaring at her untouched meal of smoked turkey legs. She was sassy, but still a pretty girl.

Loki had never really talked to the child, had never really want to. He knew her mother had recently remarried only six months after the death of Purity's father. It was rumored that this had been the reason for Purity's sudden rebellious streak.

"Can I be excused?" Purity asked, her voice slightly raise.

"No, young lady! You will wait until your king formally brings dinner to an end, and you will mind your manners until so." Jane replied in a scolding voice.

"Really?" defied Purity as she stood, glared at Jane, and then abandoned the royal family dinner.

Loki could not contain himself, he chuckled drawing everyone's attention.

"You find her behavior amusing, Loki? Seriously?" Jane snapped, never quite forgiving Loki for his attack on New York.

Folding his napkin over his finished meal, Loki replied, still smiling. "It is just rare to witness such strength and rebellion from a Midgard, they are usually quite easy to tame."

Jane glared hostile at her brother-in-law, she knew he was referring to New York. He loved to set her off.

"Well, I for one do not find her defiant nature amusing. Thor, you and Jane, are going to have to break her!" Odin entered the conversation.

Jane and Thor nodded in agreement. Loki caught his mother's frown, and said. "Break her? She is not a wild horse, father. She is just a spirited young girl on the brink of adulthood. Breaking such a spirit would be very tragical."

"I agree. There are other ways to teach her how to behave without breaking her." Frigga snapped.

Loki smiled at his mother. He knew she had grown quite fond of Purity since her arrival. She had always wanted a daughter, but had never been blessed with one.

After dinner the men withdrew for after dinner drinks. Jane cut Loki off in the hall. "Why do you suddenly care so much about the welfare of my niece?"

Loki smirked. Although Thor had forgiven him, Jane never would. "I don't." He replied smiling as he shoved by her. But now, maybe it was time that he did. He constantly searched for ways to get under Jane's skin, and now, her reckless little niece offered him just that.

_**For some reason when I post from Microsoft Office, sometimes sentences are cut off, so if you spot any, please let me know...Thanks! XOXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ride Me**

The next morning, Loki discovered Purity sitting on top of the training fence eyeing Gunnar, a wild stallion Loki he had just captured from the wild lands. She reflected admiration as she watched the horse snort and trot wildly, trying to break from of his iron imprisonment

"You know where you are sitting is dangerous." Loki called out, heading in her direction.

Purity swung her legs over the fence to face Loki. She peered down at him from in between her legs, his face only inches from her genital area and said, "So now you are going to start telling me what I can and cannot do, as if I do not have enough people doing that already."

Loki could not resist, his eyes fell upon her tightly covered crotch. She insisted on wearing Midgardian apparel and today her jeans were so overly fitted that it exposed every curve she possessed. Her little mound was petite, just like her body. Loki felt his cock jerk just imagining how narrow her pussy tunnel would feel. Tearing his eyes from her groin, knowing such thoughts about a child were immoral, even for his standards. He replied in a cocky tone, "I tell everyone what to do, why should you be any different?"

Purity scooted down and as she did, her blooming breasts blushed against Loki. She had thought he would step away, but when he didn't, she lifted her face to peer up at him. He hovered above her small form as if he were purposely trying to intimidate her. "Yes, I have noticed that about you. You seem to think that everyone should fall to your feet and worship you."

Admiring her flawless face and overly plump lips, he played her game. "Well, I am a god."

Purity rolled her eyes. "Let me ride him."

Loki shook his head, "No, he is too dangerous for a child to handle." He said in a tone suggesting a double meaning.

Purity lifted her chin in a defiant manner, arching her eyebrows. "I am not a child, and you have no idea what I can handle."

Fuck, Loki's mind shouted feeling his dick jerk again. "You look like a child to me." He patronized her, eyes scrolling down her petite breasts.

She smiled coy, batting her sooty eyes lashes as she placed a hand on Loki's chest. "Then you ride me."

Damn the little promiscuous wench, she knew exactly what she was doing. He knew better than to play alone, but he could not resist those pretty cat-shaped eyes and plump pouty lips. "With or without a saddle?"

"Which do you prefer? Bare or covered? I personally like it raw." She replied, sucking in her bottom lip.

"Bare." Loki resisted the dark urge to bend the little tease over and give it to her bare.

The feral horse grew domesticated as Loki lifted the slender girl to his back and then mounted behind her.

She purposely reclined into the warm cove of his virile body, whispering "He was so ferocious only moments ago, tell me Uncle Loki, how do you break such a wild and feral spirit?"

The tone she used when she called him Uncle Loki was overly sultry. Loki wrapped his arm around her waist firmly, pulling her to his groin area, and hissed in her ear, "Be careful before you find out first hand." And with that, he dug his boots into the stallion's thick ribs and they darted into the forest.

Purity's mind whirled. She was pretty sure that Loki, the man her sister despised more than anyone, was flirting with her, and she liked it. Loki, always distant to everyone, was known for his ruthless demeanor and refusal to be dominated. She liked the idea of having such a powerful prince and god giving her attention. But her sister was right about him, he was a very dangerous man so she would have to be careful. She was used to teasing boys her own age, but Loki was a man, a god, a prince, he would want something the boys her age knew they could never have.

As they rode, Loki grew hard with her ass rocking against his cock, her breasts bouncing up and down caressing his arms. She felt him, he knew she did, but still she did not squirm away.

"You are playing with fire, you understand that don't you?" Tugging a strand of her hair behind her ear, whispering with a warm breath.

"What makes you think that I am playing?" She purred, reclining her head back on his chest.

Enough! Loki's conscience condemned his inner thoughts. She was just a reckless little girl teasing him. He had to stop before he done something that he would regret. He quickly turned the stallion around racing back to the stable.

Loki's cock flagged as he helped her down.

Beaming up at him, she said "Thank you for the ride" and in the role of a child, she stood on the tips her toes kissing his cheek a sweet little peck before dashing off.

Loki rubbed his dick watching her firm little ass sway as she ran off.

Inflamed beyond control, he marched to the kitchen where Grell worked. Not speaking a word, he shoved the servant to her knees and slapped out his hard cock in her face. The young servant girl knew from experience with him what he demanded. She latched on, bobbing her head, sucking, working her jaw muscles. It did not take long for Loki to climax with lewd images of Purity sucking his dick infecting his dark mind. He gritted his teeth, grunting as he rammed his lust down the servant's throat. Her eyes widen from fear of strangulation as he shot a searing wad in the back of her throat. Loki withdrew and Grell resorted to licking, cleaning him the way he liked her to.

After she had finished, Loki yanked Grell by the hair and wiped away her saliva using her apron. He tossed a gold coin on the floor, snarled with disdain, and walked away, never uttering a word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Caught Red-handed**

Over the course of the next several weeks, Loki contained his distance from Purity. He caught her more than once smiling flirtatious at him from across the table. Jane had noticed, but the others had not.

Purity had evolved into a plague, haunting his mind in the night. Every time Loki fucked, it was not the maid or the courtesan's gaping pussy that he thrust his passion into, it was Purity's tiny threshold. Unlike the whores, Purity would sob, struggle against his massive god-like side. Loki feared that one day his illusions might come reality if he did not stop them.

He was on his way to the knight's harem, where the courtesans lived, when he heard a noise in the darkened corner of the hallway. He reached in and pulled an embarrassed Purity from hiding. Astonished to find her lurking outside the harem, he asked "What are you doing here?"

"I got lost." She said trying to brush by him.

He chuckled smugly at the lie, jerking her back to him. "I am not Jane, you do not walk away when I am speaking to you. Now let me smell your hand."

Defiance flashed within her pretty blue eyes, but she contained it, and held up her right hand to Loki's nose.

He slapped her hand away and grabbed her left hand. "You are left-handed." He inhaled, and sure enough she had been fingering herself. He smiled, his cock hurt. She smelled delicious. He used to do the same thing when he was young teenager before he was allowed access inside.

"I was just listening! It is not like I can see them from out here!"

"Tell me what you were doing." He wanted to hear her say it.

Blushing, she glanced away. "You know what I was doing."

"I know, but I want to hear you say it."

She continued to look down, remaining silent.

"There is nothing wrong with what you were doing. Everyone does it. It is normal. It is self discovery."

She peeked up at him. "Then if you know, why must I say it?"

Loki captured her chin forcing her to face him. "Because I want to hear you say it."

"Fine then" she bucked "I was masturbating to the sound of their passion."

A sensation shot out the head of Loki's engorged dick. She jerked her chin away, defiantly, and added "Are you going to tell Jane or Thor?"

He chuckled smugly, "I might."

"Dont!" she whimpered suddenly, defiance melting into fear.

"I wont on one condition."

Suspiciously, she glared at him. "What condition?"

"You allow me to watch." He slithered slyly.

"Watch? Watch me do that to myself!" She cried, stepping back. "No way!"

"Fine then, let me go and find Thor or maybe even Odin." Loki taunted, turning way.

"No!" Purity exclaimed, grabbing him and turning him back to face her. "I will do it if you promise to keep your hands to yourself."

Loki shook her hand. "Deal."

Loki waved his hand, a flash of light later they were in a small room with only a silk-covered bed. They could still hear the lusty moans and sobs of the courtesans working hard to earn their money.

"We are in one of the harem rooms." Loki answered before Purity even asked the question.

"How do you know they wont discover us?"

"Magic...remember I am a god with magic."

Purity spread out on the bed with Loki reclining in between her legs while propped up on a pillow against the headboard.

Purity placed her hand at the hem of her dress about to lift it, and said "Why do you want to see me?"

Loki smirked "Just fuck yourself."

Her eyes widen at his vulgarity. "Not until you tell me why!"

"I am perverse." He chuckled arrogantly.

"Ok, at least you are an honest pervert." She pulled the dress over her abdomen, without panties, revealing a petite hairless cunt. She remained placid granting Loki time to admire her thick intimate lips and lush pink seam. Her little hole almost nonexistent proving she was still a virgin.

Loki licked his lips as she parted her folds and manipulated her clit. "You don't wear undergarments?" he asked out loud, the lascicious thought inflaming his loins.

"No, I don't like bonds. So why were you going to the harem?" she asked, noticing his groin area beneath his leather pants swelling.

"To fuck." He replied nonchalantly.

Eyes sparkling with mischief, she asked "But you would rather watch me fondle myself than continue on your mission?"

"Oh no, when you finish I will pay one of the whores a visit. Now rub yourself faster and listen to their moans while they screw."

Purity obeyed, her finger vigorously stroking her intimate flesh. She closed her eyes, arching her hips.

Loki smiled; she knew exactly how to please herself.

Soon her cunt glistened, her ass clenching. It took every ounce of self-discipline for Loki to keep his hands to himself. Moaning, her entire body rippled, her little hole constricted as a creamy bubble erupted. Loki licked his lips, thirsting to taste her.

She sat back up, keeping her legs open in his sight and asked. "Did you enjoy that?"

Loki stood up, rubbing his thriving cock underneath his pants. "You are reckless. You have no idea how dangerously close you are to getting hurt."

Purity knew about Loki's past and New York. She knew he was a man not to be trifled with. "I heard it hurts."

"What hurts?" he asked.

"Sex"

He sat back down trying to control his hurling emotions. "Who warned you that?"

"My friend. She lives in Midgard."

"How does she know that?"

Shyly, she replied. "She done it."

"Your friends are too young to be doing things like that. I see why your mother sent you away."

At that, Purity scrambled to her knees. "You don't know anything about me!"

Loki laughed, mocking her anger. "I know you are foolish, reckless little girl who likes to play with fire. You know me, you know my past, and what kind of a man I am, yet you sneak into a lone room with me and spread your legs. You have no idea how bad I could have harmed you."

Her pretty face fell as if hurt. "Why would you hurt me?"

Damn her naive childishness. He warned while brushing a strand of unruly locks from her face. "You need to be careful."

"Loki, tell me why it hurts."

"Sex hurts the first few times until you are widened and then afterwards, it feels 100 times better than what you just done."

They suddenly appeared outside the castle. "Now run along before we are discovered."

Flaunting anger, Purity darted away. Loki marched straight to the harem, shoved a courtesan over the bed, impaling his lust into her ass. The bitch sobbed out from Loki's dry and brutal entry, but continued to arch while he drove his angry wrath deep into her belly.

"Fucking little bitch! Whore! Slut!" he growled, gritting his teeth. The courtesan assumed he was calling her lewd names as he often did. She had no idea that while he fucked the hell out of her ass, he was dreaming of Jane's teenage niece.

Loki roared with feral passion as he ejaculated, deep-rooted into her quivering ass. He thrust a more times making sure to expel every drop of his seed before withdrawing.

He dropped to the bed, unsatisfied , his mind still picturing Purity spread eagle tantalizing her lush meat before him. Damn, how he wanted to drive his dick into her tight cunt and make her squirt. She needed a good fucking, maybe that would tame her little reckless ass down a bit. But she was too young. No matter how much he desired to, he knew he couldn't, and not because he was scared of Odin or Thor, but because of his own morals. He had committed many heinous crimes during his young life, but child molestation was not one of them and would never be.

Still aroused, his mental status on the verge of malice insanity, he lunged forward, seizing the petite wench for another round, burying his lust deep inside her wounded ass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I Want to See You**

The next morning Loki deployed on a hunting trip. Killing Fire Giants always put his soul at ease. When he returned a few weeks later, Purity was absent from the dinner table having been punished for once again sneaking off with a rambunctious group of Asgardian teenagers..

She found him later that night sitting alone in the garden. "I want to see you."

Loki made room for her to sit beside him. "Well, here I am. Feast your eyes."

"I want to see you like you saw me."

Taken aback, Loki arched his brows, "Why?"

"Because I have never seen one and I want to see why it hurts."

Loki exaggerated a bewildered face as if teasing her, "What is one and it?"

She giggled, clasping his arm, "You know what I am referring to."

No longer smiling, his tone sultry, "I want to hear you say it."

She cooed faintly in his ear, "Your dick. I want to see your dick."

Loki could not resist her pouting face, her warm breath tantalizing his flesh, the scent of her feminine body close to his. The sensuality in her voice as she whispered dick immediately warmed his loins. He threw up his hand creating a shield so that no one could see them. He withdrew his hardening cock and began to stroke it so that it would become fully aroused.

Purity's eyes grew wide at his size. "There is no way that thing could fit inside me."

Loki chuckled, his cock only half way aroused. "You see why I could hurt you now."

She peered up at him, her pristine face beaming innocence. "But you would never do that to me, would you?"

Loki shook his head no.

"Humans, I mean Midgardians, are not that large, are they?"

Smiling smugly, "No where near it."

Purity's eyes fell down to his massive cock, content to watch him fuck himself. "Can I touch it?'

"Purity" his voice a warning, but he was too late, she lightly ran her finger down his flesh, her eyes streaking with amazement. "How does it fit inside of a woman?"

Loki's voice quivered, "I have to force it in."

Purity released a breath as if in awe, squeezing her legs, imagining the laceration. Audaciously, she wrapped her hand around him, imitating Loki's stroking motion.

"Damn it, Purity." Loki growled between gritted teeth, vehemently resisting temptation.

"I want to see you."

"Baby, I am right here." Loki hissed, arching his hips as she stroked him faster.

"No, I mean, I want to see you fuck."

"Damn, Purity. You got to stop." He said with a straining voice.

"Please Loki, let me watch. You can magically shield me so that no one will know. I want to watch you in the harem."

She abruptly released his about-to-cum cock. Loki seized her hand and forced her back down on him. "You fucking little tease" he growled forcing her to finish.

A wave of fear mingled with Purity's arousal as she allowed him to force her to jack him off. Within seconds, he bucked, his dick spewing a surge of milky hot cream. She tried to remove her hand, but Loki made her continue to stroke him with the fluid dribbling on her hand.

"Is that what makes a woman conceive?"

"Yes." Loki answered, helping her clean her hand.

"Well, will you let me watch?" she asked as he cleaned himself.

"Yes." He replied, admiring how mischievous she was. No wonder she came to him. They were two of a kind.

She squealed with delight, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek as she had before, but this time he captured her by the back of head and pushed his mouth down on her lips. He predicted she would struggle, surprising him when she didn't. He kissed her softly at first, until she opened her mouth, then he ran his tongue inside her throat, tasting her sweet nectar.

"Loki!" she pouted, jerking free.

He laughed at her inexperience. "What did you think would happen when you opened for me?"

"I don't know. That is just what they do in the movies."

Loki's demeanor erratically changed. Grabbing her by the throat, he hissed "This is not the movies. This is reality."

He stood to walk away. She leaped up behind him. "When?"

"Tomorrow night. Meet me after bedtime in the hallway outside the harem.


	5. Chapter 5

The day could not pass by fast enough for Loki. He woke early for a morning ride to refresh his soul and by the fall of the afternoon, he worked up a sweat with a practice sword fight with Thor. He rushed through dinner finding Purity on restriction. After a steaming bath, he met Purity outside of the harem.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked, deep down hoping she would say yes. Playing this lewd game with her excited him.

"Positive." She replied in a spunky, eager voice.

Loki snapped his fingers and Purity blinked to find herself on a bed in front of a naked courtesan on her knees kneeling to Loki. She watched as the courtesan stroked his cock, running her tongue up and down him, licking, nibbling his flesh. She then gobbled his length, bobbing her head. Each time she came up, she made a popping sound with her wet mouth before thrusting back down.

Loki stared at Purity as the woman swallowed him, pretending it was her upon her knees. "Finger yourself." Loki demanded.

The courtesan thought he was talking to her, so she obeyed by fingering her clit while sucking him off.

Purity reclined, caressing her clit, eyes glued to the cock-hunger courtesan as Loki thrust into her mouth. Her fingers quicken when Loki withdrew and plunged into the bent over courtesan. The woman sobbed lustful as Loki pounded her from her rear. The courtesan's body trembled as she climaxed. Purity had to bite down on her tongue to keep from joining her cries of ecstasy. Purity threw her head back, clenching her ass as she gushed forth. Loki watched her thrash her head, arching her pussy to the rhythm of her fingers, making his blood flow with savage lust.

The courtesan's lusty moans evolved into painful cries drawing Purity from euphoria. She captured Loki's eyes as he violently rammed the bent woman. Not able to endure Loki's barbaric passion, the courtesan unintentionally struggled to free herself from his punishing cock.

"Be still you fucking whore!" Loki growled, slapping her hard on the ass. The woman yelped and lunged forward. Growling with angry lust, Loki snatched a fist full of hair, slamming her body back down on his hilt. She lamented as Loki slammed into her over and over snarling, riding out an orgasmic wave of ecstasy.

Purity watched with a horrified expression as Loki withdrew, span the woman around, gripping her by the hair, forcing her to drink his spewing cream. The courtesan gulped all that she could tolerate before she began to spit and cough. Purity clasped her hand over her face as Loki backhanded the choking woman to the floor. He stood over her expelling the rest of his seed.

Loki turned to find Purity with her arms wrapped around knees, hands over her mouth, eyes beaming with a mixture of repulse and fear. The courtesan softly whimpered at his feet. Loki waved his hand, and Purity and him ended up in the hallway.

She bristly tried to brush back him, but he captured her arm, pushing her back against the wall. "Let me go!"

"What the hell is wrong you? You got to see what you wanted to see and now you are pissed." He hissed utilizing a low voice.

"You hurt that woman, Loki!"

Loki shrugged his shoulders as if he could care less. "I treat all women like that. It is how I fuck!"

Tears bloomed within Purity's pretty eyes. For the first time, she had seen in him the monster Jane had labeled him. She could mentally conjure New York and all the innocent people he murdered. Everyone was right about him, he was dark and twisted. She tried again to walk away and this time he allowed her, calling over his shoulder, "You need to grow up or stick to fingering yourself in the dark if you can't handle a man."

His taunt had wounded her. He was glad it had. For her own good, she needed to be frightened of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Nothing But Trouble**

Purity steered clear of Loki over the next several days, but soon, like an addiction, she found herself seeking him out. He took her riding several times, with her on her own mare this time, and on several occasions, played chess with her in the library. Neither spoke about what had transpired that night. Loki learned from her that she had been hurt by her mother's marriage so soon after her father's death. He drew to the conclusion that this was the source of the girl's hostile defiance. Jane taking her mother's side on the matter only made her more hurt and angry. He found himself drawn to her as he had often been overlooked as a child, always a shadow in Thor's presence.

As Loki and Purity's friendship bloomed, the royal family noticed. Loki began including her in on the family conversations at dinner, sometimes joking with her. More than once, Jane had crept upon them alone in the garden finding them lost in laughter. She had spoken her disapproval to her niece who defied her even more by becoming more and more flirtatious to Loki in public.

"Are you messing with my sister?" Jane asked after cornering Loki one night after dinner.

"Messing? What does the term messing mean in Asgard?" Loki taunted her.

"You know damn well what I mean!"

"No, sister-in-law, I am not MESSING with your childish little niece."

"Well, whatever it is you two are doing, I want it to stop before it gets out of hand. I see how you look at her and I know the darkness that dwells in your heart. If you hurt my sister…"

Loki's eyes grew murderous causing Jane to retreat. "You will what? Just what will you do?"

Jane shoved by him. "I will tell Odin!"

Loki laughed at the fleeing woman loud enough that his voice followed her down the hallway.

Jane marched straight to Purity's room where she flew off the handle condemning Purity's demeanor with Loki. The two women argued for what seemed like hours to Purity before Thor came and forced Jane away.

"Jane, like my mother, Loki is taken with your niece in a family way. Nothing more. I for one am delighted to see him smile and behave normal." Thor tried to reassure Jane.

"You are just like Odin and Frigga, you are blinded to Loki's true nature. He is a sadistic beast and you don't even see it."

Wrapping her fingers around his eyes, "Guess who?" Purity asked Loki after finding him in the garden late at night.

Loki made a dumb sound as he replied "Hmm…I wonder…Purity?"

She giggled with childish delight, unblinding him to dash in front of him as he sat on a bench.

"She wants me to stay away from you."

"Do you want to stay away from me?" Loki asked with a smile.

Beaming, Purity climbed up in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him innocently on the chin. "No!"

"Am I interrupting something?" Saline asked, folding her arms, eyeing the couple under the moonlight.

Loki stood, displacing Purity and collected Saline's hand in a romantic tone. "Never."

Purity glared at the fair Asgardian noble donning a full bosom and a fleshy rear through hostile eyes. Saline met her glare with equal hostility.

To Loki she asked while batting her lashes, "Well is the child going to accompanied us on our walk? I had hoped to finally spend some time alone with you."

Loki turned on Purity, "Go inside Purity. It is past your bedtime." His tone reprehensive as if she were a mere toddler.

Purity lunged to her feet, her eyes spouting with venom. She glared at Loki and then at Saline before turning to flee.

"That child is infatuated with you, Loki." Saline's voice radiating with jealousy.

"I like her, Saline. Purity has a good heart. She is going through a difficult time, one that I can relate to." Loki replied with honesty.

"You need to be careful. I can read her. I know her type. She is nothing but trouble."

Loki instantly defended Purity. "You don't know her like I do."

Saline placed her hand on Loki's face. "Loki, how well do you know her?"

Now angry, Loki shoved her hand away, abandoning her to moonlight.

Huffing, Saline stormed away.

A few hours later, Thor banged on Loki's bed chamber door.

"She is gone. She took Gannar from the stables and fled."

Loki knew Thor was talking about Purity without having to ask. He shook his head, anger warming his veins. Why did she always have to cause so much trouble?

"I need you to help me find her before father gains wind of it." Thor pleaded.

"Lets split up. We can cover more ground this way."

Loki searched a little over an hour when he found her tracks. He followed them and sure enough, they led to the lower town. He found her laughing among her rowdy peasant friends, a tankard of ale in hand, in a sleazy tavern on the outskirts of the lower town.

The group of Asgardian peasants glanced up, their good humor melted, terror reflecting as Loki jerked Purity up from the table. As he shoved her out the door, he called over his shoulder, "Tomorrow you will all be whipped raw for fraternization with the king's niece. And if I ever catch you with her again, I will have you heads."

Outside, Purity struggled free. "Don't do that! There is no need to hurt them! They are my friends!"

"They are children of the servants. They must learn their place!"

Purity flaunted, "Says the mighty god, Loki! I am not your slave and I won't do as you say!"

Loki came up behind her, jerking her into his body. "Stop misbehaving like a child and listen to yourself."

"Let me go!" she hissed, not calming as Loki wanted.

"If you don't let me free, I will tell them!"

Loki span her to face him. "Tell who what?"

"Jane, Odin, Thor, your mother; all of them!"

"Tell them what?" Loki asked, low and menacing.

"What you have been doing to me." She said lifting her chin with defiance.

"You manipulative little bitch!" Loki roared, lifting his hand as if to strike her, but stopped in mid-swing unable to slap such beauty.

"Let me go!" She bellowed as he dragged her into the trees.

Loki flung her to the ground as if she were a mere doll. He fell upon her, shoving her dress up. She fought him, slashing at him with her nails. He seized her hands, pinning them above her head. Straddling, he withdrew his enraged cock.

"No! No! No! Please, Loki, don't!" She begged breathlessly, struggling against his masculine body, but there was no use. He was much stronger than her and he made damn sure she knew it.

Loki tightened his grip, placing the head of his cock to her vulnerable entrance. "If you are going to tell than I am going to give you something to tell about." He threatened with an icy tone.

"I am sorry! Please, Loki, please don't!" Tears burst forth, images of the courtesan taking Loki's punishing wrath whirling in her mind.

Loki released her and fastened himself back.

"Stop crying!" He ordered.

She continued to sob.

"Look at me!"

Still she cried, refusing to look at him.

"Damn it girl, look at me" He growled, gripping her chin, forcing her to peer into his gaze. "Stop crying. If you ever tell them anything, I will hurt you. I am not playing with you, Purity. I will severely torture you."

"I wont!" She bubbled, choking on sobs.

The sound of her fragile voice tore at his heart. Taking her into his arms, he hushed her. "Stop crying, little one, your tears pang my heart."

Purity wiped her face and said,"Your heart has no room for me."

"Don't say that. That is not true." Loki whispered, caressing the tears from her cheeks.

"Saline fills your heart."

Now Loki chuckled. "You are jealous. How can you be jealous after watching me fuck in the harem under your command?"

Purity pushed his hand away. "That was different. I wanted to learn how. And the courtesans don't mean anything to you."

"And you think Saline does?" Loki asked, his tone humorless.

"You pushed me aside for that skanky whore!" Now her tears had dried, her voice beaming of jealous anger.

Loki pushed her to the ground, toppling her. "Saline means nothing to me. I just need pussy that is not gaping sometimes."

"You can have mine." Purity opened her mouth as he sank his mouth on to hers. Closing her eyes, twirling her tongue, she kissed him as a woman would.

Loki could feel her arching her hips, trying to seduce him. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss. Purity jerked him back down on top of her, rutting against his manhood. Loki fell under her spell, kissing her deeply, grinding his lust against her cunt. He ran his hands up her dress, fondling her erect nipples. His dick hurt, painfully yearning to dipped into her.

"Do it, Loki." She muttered between kisses. "Fuck me!"

He wanted to, she had no idea how much he desired to. Morality reaping its toll, Loki pulled from her body. This time when she tried to seize him, he caught her hands and lowered them to her sides.

"I cant."

"Why?" she asked breathlessly, her nipples yearning for his touch.

"Because you are just a kid."

Purity fumed, raking her nails down his face, drawing blood. "I am not a child!"

"Fuck, Purity!" Loki roared, caressing the blood from his face. "Baby, don't you understand? I am not a mortal. I am a god and my size would rip you into!" Loki stood, jerking her to her feet.

She fought like a little hell cat as he tossed her on his horse. Leading Gunnar behind his mare, he sprinted back toward the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Punishment**

When they arrived, Loki's heart heaved to find Odin standing outside the stables beside Thor.

"We have been waiting on you. A servant spotted you dragging her from a tavern in the lower town over an hour ago! Where have you been?" Odin bellowed, but stopped when he spotted the wound on Loki's face.

"Why that little delinquent!"

"It is nothing, father!"

Jane rushed forward trying to collect her niece as a group of nobles gathered to see what all the fuss was about.

"The hell it is nothing! This rebellious Midgard has struck the prince!" Odin motioned for his guards. "Chain her for a night in the dungeon and maybe a night on the cold floor will teach her some respect!"

"No! She is but a reckless child." Loki warned.

"King Odin is right. She needs to learn her niche." Thor said. Jane nodded, agreeing.

Frigga clutched her hand to her heart, her eyes begging Loki to intervene.

"Child or not, she must be punished for her repeated defiance." Odin grumbled.

One of the guards reached for Purity only to be knocked down by Loki.

"Son, what is the matter with you?" Odin could not believe his eyes.

"I will not allow them to touch her, or any of you to punish her." Loki stood in front of Purity as if protecting her.

Before Odin could say something that he would regret, Frigga took the reins. "Prince Loki is right. The offense was against him and he doesn't wish the perpetrator punished; we must respect his wishes."

Odin nodded, reluctantly and strolled away.

Jane glared venomously at Loki before reaching to Purity. As she led her away, Purity called over her shoulder. "Thank you."

Jane jerked her arm hard. Loki smiled.

"You are dancing with fire and you better cease before you get burned." Thor warned icily, now seeing for the first time what Jane had warned him before.

KNOCK KNOCK. Loki knew it was Purity before he even opened the door.

"Did anyone see you?" Loki asked, glancing over Purity's head. "And in your nightgown too! Purity, baby, you are not thinking!"

"I dont care if everyone knows!" She rushed him, hopping up and wrapping her legs around his waist, ravishing his mouth. Loki stumbled, trying to close the door while holding her.

Taking her to the bed, his mind shouted over and over to stop. "Damn it, Purity." He growled as he freed her from her gown, running his tongue over her perfect breasts. Her nipples grew erect, responding like a woman to his touch.

Taking his time on each breast, he kissed, sucked, and bit while manipulating her swollen clit.

Breathing heavy, she thrust her hips invitingly, moaning. "Loki…" Her voice a lustful sob.

As if under her spell, Loki spread her legs, and lowered his lips to her glistening pussy. "I am going to give you what you need, and then that is it." Loki said huskily as he parted her folds. Inhaling her aroma seduced his mouth to water. No longer able to resist, he ran his tongue up and down her rosy pink seam, twirling his tongue in circles each time he came to her button. She cried out, bucking.

"You are on fire!" Loki muttered, his tongue soaking up her heat.

"Put it out, Loki."

Obeying, Loki leeched on to her throbbing clitoris sucking intensely while twirling one finger in the entrance of her vagina, careful not to plunder too deep.

Thrusting against the much wanted assault, she sobbed lustfully "Ay, ay, aye."

Her naughty cries excited Loki more, his mouth now rampant, his suction as intense as he could suck. Ass quivering, pussy hole convulsing, her sobs now loud wails, she arched, fucking his face. She suddenly froze, knees buckling until she squirted a stream. Loki switched places with his finger, stroking her clit, he drank from her entrance, devouring every drop of her cream. Moaning as it coated his throat like a melted chocolate would feel if swallowed.

"Fuck, Purity!" He came to her face, kissing her so that she could taste herself.

Without a word, she sank to Loki's groin and expelled his virile cock, stroking the way he had taught her. "Watch me." She ordered in a sassy tone as she pulled back her long hair, eyes glued to his, and ran her tongue up and down him lengthwise. Cupping his balls in hand and stroking with the other, she tongue fucked the slit of his penis, teasing him, until he begged for more.

With the scene playing in her mind of Loki and the courtesan, she imitated what she had learned. Taking him to the hilt, she thrust her mouth up and down, sucking vigorously.

Loki assumed he would have to tell her to mind her teeth, but she never once scrape him. A natural, he thought. No wonder she had been blessed with a perfect set of dick sucking lips, this was her gift.

It did not take long before Loki started curling his toes, clenching his ass cheeks. Gripping her hair, he rooted himself deep in her throat, and three thrusts later, he ejaculated his searing passion into her mouth.

She moaned, drinking him, rubbing her wet pussy on his foot. Giggling, she allowed some to spew from her lips, oozing down her chin, and on to her breasts where she massaged it in like one would lotion.

"You are delicious, Loki." She purred, dancing her tongue around her lips, sloppily playing with his cream.

Loki jerked her to the bed, sprawling one leg over hers. "You need to quit playing before my cock hardens again."

"You want to fuck me, don't you?" She nipped his nose, playfully.

"Fuck, Purity, please baby go back to your room." He moved to her side and pushed her up.

"Why are you mad? I gave you what you wanted!" She bubbled with sudden anger, pouting her usually pouty lips.

"No, I gave you what you wanted. And now, you are teasing me."

"I'm not!"

Loki grabbed her by the shoulders. "Do you want me to fuck you, Purity? Is that what you really want?"

Like a spoiled child, she shoved him away. "No! I am not ready for that!" She tugged her gown over her head and scrambled off the bed.

Thor's warning echoed in Loki's ears over and over long after Purity had gone to her room.

"You are dancing with fire and you better cease before you get burned."

Loki knew Thor was right and left Asgard for a period of six months to help a platoon of Asgardian knights track down and kill fenris and krakens to allow things to cool down between him and Purity. Saline was right, Purity was nothing but trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Jealousy**

Loki returned the night of Purity's sixteen birthday entire castle had been regally decorated, exquisite food and aged wine donning tables of flowers and candles, no doubt by the hand of his mother. Everyone arrived wearing their best, including Loki.

"Everything is stunning mother." Loki said, kissing Frigga on her cheek.

"Thank you. Jane scolded me. She said that I overdone it. Do you think I overdone it?"

"Yes, I do, but I think Purity is worth it."

Frigga captured Loki's hand, caressing it motherly. "I do too, son. I think Purity deserves nothing but the best."

Loki smiled, pondering his mother's double meaning. Did she have ideas about him and Purity? Was she saying it was ok? He wasn't sure. Confused, he kissed her a second time.

Before Frigga could continue, Purity dashed in wearing a thigh-length black body dress, her hair free and unruly, donning tiny jewels. Loki noticed her breasts had bloomed and her hips now curved in like the shape of bottle. She was growing into a woman's body and what a beautiful woman she would become.

She hugged Frigga like a child would a mother, exclaiming, "I love it! I love you! I am so happy tonight! Nothing could spoil it." But as her gaze fell on Loki, her smile diminished. Frigga noticed and collected Purity's tiny hand and placed it into Loki's strong one. "Purity, dance your first dance with Loki, the best man here."

Loki bowed to his mother, leading Purity to the dance floor.

"You look stunning tonight." Loki said, smiling, admiring her exquisite beauty.

"You abandoned me for six months, Loki, and now you show up on my birthday acting like nothing has changed."

"Come on, Purity, you know why I had to leave. You were getting out of hand. I did not want to end up doing something that we will both regret." Loki tried to smooth things over.

Purity lifted her chin, flaunting insolence. "Yes, it seems I am everyone's big regret." She snapped, releasing his hand, emotionally wounded.

He called after her, "That is not what I meant." He noticed too many eyes on him, including Jane and Thor's, and allowed her to leave.

Loki sulked off to the side of the room where he engulfed the night away with a group Asgardian Knights while watching Purity dance with a group of noble teenage girls. She was breathtaking, spinning and twirling about. Every male eye was drawn to her.

After several hours, Loki realized he was intoxicated as he stumbled over to kiss his mother goodnight. She and Odin, like many of the elders, were retiring for the evening. "I thought I should convince your father to retire before Purity plays her birthday gift." Frigga whispered in his ear.

Liking the mischievous tone of his mother's, he inquired "What do you mean play?"

"I sneaked around and obtained her one of those Midgardian CD players. I know she misses her home."

Loki glanced at his father and winked, "Yes, perhaps you should take father to bed."

Frigga shared a laugh with Loki before leading Odin away.

Loki sank into a chair, downing another shot of liquor as Saline drew up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck the way Purity used to do. "I have missed you, my lord."

Loki pulled her to face him, eyes glossy and smiled. He had not fucked in six months. His body ached with need of a woman. She took this as her cue to sit on his lap, pressing her meaty breasts in his face.

Purity's entire body shook with rage. She was heading in their direction intent on scratching Saline's eyes out when a better plan sprung into mind. She would teach Loki a lesson in his own game. She inhaled a shot of liquor, popped in a lewd American song, hit another shot, and then made her way to the dance floor. She knew a certain dance that no woman in Asgard could mock.

Loki glanced up when he heard male cheers, his eyes wild with shock to find who they cheered. Purity, grinding herself down between two Asgardian Knights. He glanced for Jane. Saline knew who he was searching for and said, "She and Thor retired for the night."

Loki shoved Saline from his lap and like a charging bull, he punched both the guards in the gut, grabbing Purity by the arm, shoving her outside to the garden. Bellicose, she slung at him. He ducked, so next she slashed at his face.

"You fucking little whore!"

Seizing her wrists, he wrapped them around her body, spinning her backside into an entrapment against his body.

"You are your mother's daughter, a whore in the making!"

Purity kicked her foot backwards catching him in the knee. Loki didn't bulged, only tightened his grip on her arms.

"Ok!" She cried out as if in agony. "I give up!"

Loki instantly released her, fearing he had wounded her. She turned on him, raking her nails down his handsome face.

He seized her wrist, twisting without restraint. "Do not ever strike me again!" Her wrist popped. Fearing he would break her bone, he released her. And once again, she slashed his face with him being too drunk to outwit her.

With anger, jealousy, and alcohol clouding his mind, he reared back to slap her. Drunk, he staggered giving her time to spit into his face.

Loki roared with rage. Capturing her arms, he flung her face-first into the stone wall. She cried out on impact, but Loki was too enraged to care. Digging his fingers into her flesh, he lifted her to a crenel and restraining her wrists, he jacked her legs apart with his knee. Cramming two fingers up her dry cunt, he growled "You want to play the role of a whore, you are going to be treated like one."

Purity struggled, unable to break free, so she screamed as loud as she could. Loki cursed her as he threw up a magical shield. "Scream all you want, you little bitch, no one can hear you."

"Fuck you!" She shouted.

Loki answered by forcing a third finger inside. Her intimate muscles resisted, fighting his entry.

"Stop it, Loki!" She wailed. "You are hurting me!"

Loki tightened his grip to the point of nearly breaking her wrist. With violent force, he plunged his fingers in and out of her cunt drawing blood.

"Stop it, you bastard!"

"Shut your fucking mouth before I fist fuck this pussy into shreds. You want to tease grown men? You want to learn how to fuck? Well pay attention!"

Her hips wiggling, she tried to squirm away to no avail. Finally, the tears rained.

"Damn it, Purity." Loki withdrew unable to tolerate her tears. "You make me hurt you. Dont you see that? You are driving me insane!" His mind hurling with emotions of love, jealousy, and rage, she was making him crazy.

"That is what my mom used to say! Then Jane, and now you!" She tried to flee, but Loki wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing his swollen cock to her rear. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. It was obvious he had over indulged.

"I dont mean it. Dont you see how bad I want you? I am trying to grant you time to get a little bit older. That is why I left, not because you drove me away."

Purity's womb ached, raw and wounded. Animosity and pain infected her thoughts. "Let me go, Loki. Completely let me go. I dont want to be with you."

Loki knew what she really meant and released her.

Grabbing two bottles of liquor, he took to his room knowing with the incident at the party that he had some explaining to do tomorrow to Odin and that bitch, Jane.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Killing Me**

A few hours before dawn, he heard her knock. His stomach churned; she was killing him. He tried ignoring the pounding on the door. Stubborn, Purity decided to yell "Open the door, God of Mischief! You better not have the slut Saline in there!"

Damn, she was going to wake the castle and from the slur glazing her words, she too had overindulged.

Loki threw open the door, "Damn it, Purity, enough is enough!"

She dropped her robe, revealing her bare body, mounds of curls caressing her firmly perched breasts and snuggling her taut waistline, shamelessly, right in the hallway where anyone could see her.

Loki slung her inside, cursing her. "Fuck! Purity, baby, not tonight. You need to leave."

She clung to him, crawling up on his waist, trying to grind against his manhood.

Loki grabbed her by the face, trying to make her understand. "I am drunk. I will fuck you, but not tonight, not while I am drunk."

Whining like a cat in heat, she grabbed his cock.

"Damn, Purity, stop! I am trying to tell you that I will hurt you. Dont you understand that I don't want to hurt you?"

Purity did not heed his warning, instead she managed to climb up on his body enough so that she was able to rubbed her bare pussy against his now throbbing dick.

Loki closed his eyes, gripping her head, kissing her hair, trying desperately not to break. "Please, baby, stop."

"Fuck me, Loki, don't send me away." She sobbed, stroking his lust.

She reached up, biting his bottom lip, muttering, "I'm 16 now. I can take it."

Defeated, mind delirious, Loki flung her to his bed, straddling her. He was breathless as if in excruciating pain. "Are you sure?"

Purity dug her nails into his back, biting into his neck, thrusting her hips, begging him to fill her. "Yes, take me. I want you dick inside me, fucking me."

Loki seized her arms, pinning them above her head, and sank, kissing a trail down between her legs, the vulgarity from her pretty mouth making his cock pulsate. Burying his tongue inside, he found her dripping with need. He fingered her clit as she thrashed her head back and forth. Feeling her intimate muscles tense, knowing she was about to climax, he drew up between her legs, hoping to keep her hot enough to lessen the pain of his entry.

Consumed with the need to cum, Purity wailed out, "Fuck me!"

Shaking, fighting not to lose control, Loki placed his cock to her entrance, pressing gently, no luck, her muscles resisted, not allowing him entry without force. Cursing, he forced the head of his cock inside. She yelped.

"Purity, baby, do you want this?"

"Yes!" She whimpered, her tear-laced voice unable to conceal her pain.

Loki fingered her clit, trying to keep her slippery. A little more forceful this time, he slid in another inch. Her muscles convulsed, squeezing his flesh causing his belly to churn.

Purity screamed out, body shaking, no longer aroused.

"Purity, relaxed yourself for me."

Loki tried to push deeper, her intimate tunnel regurgitating him. She whimpered, clawing at his chest, thrashing her head back and forth.

"Please, baby, I am begging you to relax your inner muscles. Stop fighting me." He said, trying to coax his cock deeper.

Her muscles milking him, the warmth of her core summoning him, Loki fought mentally not to succumb to carnal derangement. One more potent thrust and he ripped through her virginal barrier, impaling deep into her core.

Purity, now crying hysterical, raked her nails into his back taking his hide off, scarring him for life. Loki cursed, capturing her hands and pinning them above her head. He covered her mouth to smother her sobbing. He remained buried and placid, feeling the tip of her cervix, her muscles convulsing trying to expel him.

"Loki!" She whimpered against his buried tongue.

"I am inside all the way now. Just relax and you will adjust." He whispered, kissing her, trying to drift her mind from the pain.

Loki had never taken as much patience or care with anyone. Maybe it was his nature, or perhaps the alcohol in him, but he could not fight the feeling that somehow she had weakened him. If she was a maid, or any other woman, he would have spilt her into by now and not thought twice about it, but he could not do that to Purity, and the fact bothered him.

After a few seconds of endless torture of her cunt muscles contracting, he added "Baby, I have to stretch you some."

Tightening his hold on her pinned wrists so she could not maim him again, he retreated his cock about half way out and then impaled slanted sideways back into her. He caught her sob with his mouth and repeated the action from the other direction, stretching her sides. The third time he withdrew completely, only to ram back into her core. By now, she was once again hysterical.

"There, there, baby..." He cooed as one would speak to a crying infant. "I opened you."

For some time, he rode her gently, only thrusting his cock half way inside. She had stopped crying, but still whimpered and moaned like no woman he had ever fucked. Her cunt was just as stubborn as she was, fighting him, strangling him. He tried hard to control his passion with her, but with her muscles clamping so viciously on him, he feared that any second he would slip into a realm of ecstasy and end up mutilating her.

Loki released her arms, bracing himself upwards, he stopped fucking her, but left himself buried inside her and spread her folds apart with his fingers. She had bled on herself, on him, and on the bed, but he would worry about that later. For now he needed her to feel some pleasure. Utilizing a circular motion, he flicked her clit and in no time, he felt her intimate muscles clenching his meat.

"Come on, baby." He encouraged her to climax.

Arching her rear, she began to thrust on his dick, enticing Loki to fuck her back, but he stood his ground, remaining still, and let her fuck him. He accelerated his finger, the faster he fingered her clit, the faster she fucked his dick. She thrashed her head back and forth, tangling her hair, crying out in pleasure like the little hell cat she was. Stomach muscles rippling, ass clenching, taking him to the hilt, she froze, pussy quivering as she showered his dick.

No longer able to control himself, Loki dove back down on top of her, fucking her with little restraint as her intimate muscles ravished him. Unintentionally, she squeezed her legs causing him to hiss, "Keep your legs spread!" She tried squirming her ass away, but he captured her hips, burying his fingers into her hip flesh to hold her in place. Lastly, she fought him by trying to drift upwards with every impact of his thrust. Now severely agitated, he threw her legs over his shoulders, so that nothing could prevent him from fucking her how he pleased, and that was deep, to the hilt, and as fast and hard as he could thrust.

She clawed him, bit him, but Loki was too far gone to notice. Sweat dribbled down from his chest, blanketing her freshly washed flesh. His breathing now matched hers, his moans in rhythm with hers. Bent on devouring her, he fucked her with such force, he hammered the air from her lungs. Purity's eyes rolled back into her head, unable to endure his relentless passion. Before she lost consciousness, his lust exploded, pulsating, throbbing, he filled her with his searing cream.

"Fuck!" He cursed thrusting a few strides to pump the remainder of his seed inside of her. "Fuck!" He cursed again, realizing his lust had almost knocked her out.

He dropped to her side, collecting her into his arms. "This is why I did not want to do this drunk!"

"I am ok." Kissing him, she whispered, "I love you, Loki."

Fuck, his mind bellowed, that was another reason he did not want to fuck her!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Make Me Your Whore**

Loki woke with Purity climbing out of bed. "No", he muttered, pulling her back down to his side.

"I have to get in my bed before Jane wakes!"

"Fuck Jane, fuck Thor, fuck them all." He grumbled, unable to lift his head, the amount he consumed the night before reaping its toll.

"If my auntie finds out about us, she will send me back to Midgard."

That woke Loki up. He never imagined Purity being taken away from him. He sat up, brushing her unruly hair behind her ear, holding her gaze. Even bedraggled, she was beautiful.

"Jane is just like my mother, they don't want me to be happy."

That wasn't really it, Loki knew better. It was that Jane actually cared for Purity and did not want her spreading her legs for a sadistic murderer.

He kissed her goodbye, ensuring her that he would smooth things over with Odin regarding their little public spat last night.

Things did not go as well as he planned. Loki and Purity's rumble was the talk of the kingdom. Odin was already in an uproar because of it and only intensified when he saw that she had once again wounded his son's face.

Odin ordered Purity punished by locking her in her room for a week with only her lady's maid allowed to enter to serve her. Purity did not mind Odin's sentence at all, in fact it was a pleasure. She spent the entire week, legs spread with Loki pumping himself in to her.

Purity rolled off Loki, her womb aching, lips bruised, nipples swollen. "You are killing me, Loki."

Loki chuckled firmly, gripping her by the hair and bending her over. She did not mind. Within seconds, she was panting like a bitch in heat on all fours arching to accept his lust.

Of course, by the end of the week, she could barely walk and had to use scarves to hide the marks on her neck and long sleeves to conceal the bruises on her wrists and arms.

In public, they ignored each other until they thought no one was looking, and then they were tearing into each other like nymphomaniacs.

As their lust grew, so did their boldness.

The other day, the entire kingdom rallied together for a jousting event. During the competition, while the crowd roared and cheered, Purity slipped away and as she walked down the aisle behind the crowd, a hand seized her from behind, tossing her behind a curtain. She moaned knowing who her captor was. Loki shoved her dress up, fucking her up against the wall, only a few feet from the crowd, daring to be discovered.

She took to wearing dresses everyday to allow Loki easy access. Everything seemed to change because of Loki, the way she dressed, how she looked at the world; everything. She matured by his touch.

She even found herself wallowing in Loki's twisted, debaucherous soul. She craved sex. It was hard not too when Loki constantly aroused her. During the day, when he was busy polishing his warrior skills and magic, he sometimes insisted she wear little sex gadgets. One was a little bullet-like object that vibrated sporadically and only long enough to keep her yearning and wet, so by the time he returned, she was utterly frenzied, pouncing on him, raping him as if one could rape the willing. Another time, he had strapped a vibrator on her clit while he fucked her ass, forcing to have multiple orgasms. Their sex life never grew dry as he always found new ways to keep her wet.

Today, he fingered her during a concert, a solemn concert. She had to bite down on her tongue to keep from squealing as she climaxed. The arena had been crowded: Odin sat only a few seats in front of them. Their recklessness and mischievous sexual escapades excited them.

Afterwards, they sank into a closet so that Loki could clean her pussy with his tongue.

"I want to try something different with you tonight."

Purity clasped her hands together, always eager to endure whatever salacious delight Loki wanted to try. "Anything for you."

He waved his hand and a flash of light later, they were in the harem.

"What are we doing here?" She snapped, a spark of jealousy radiating through her veins. He had now and she was not about to share him with some whore.

"Relax, this is for you, not me, but I will enjoy it."

He ripped her dress from her body, throwing her on the bed. She giggled and attacked him, taking his clothes off in the process.

"Are we going to listen to the courtesans fuck?"

"Better than that…" Loki removed a shadow in the room.

Aslin, Loki's best friend, appeared fucking a courtesan from behind as she kneeled tonguing another courtesan's pussy.

Intent to watch, Purity reclined her head on Loki's chest and spread her legs while he fingered her clit. With every thrust of the Aslin's, Purity's pussy grew wetter and hotter. Their cries, the moist smacking of their flesh, generated a fire in her core.

Consumed with lust, Purity bent down on all fours to lap Loki's dick. With her head buried in his cock, she did not see him motion to one of the courtesans, but felt her when the woman slowly caressed her ass. Purity arched, letting the woman know she wanted it. The courtesan spread Purity's cheeks, running her tongue down her seam, burying it in her cunt. Purity sobbed with bliss while the woman licked her pussy, her head bent swallowing Loki.

Loki drew to his knees, sprawling Purity spread eagle so the woman could get a better suction on Purity's clit. While the woman face fucked Purity, he fucked her throat.

Eyes glued to Purity's cunt, her jaw muscles working him, he trembled violently, unable to hold back any longer. He grunted, bucking a stream of searing milk into Purity's mouth. Purity reached for the courtesan, gripping her by the hair and dragging her to her lips where she played cum swap with her.

"Fuck!" Loki moaned, his dick reenergizing as he watched Purity and the woman kiss with his semen dripping from their chins.

Loki shoved Purity down, ramming his dick inside her, fucking her hard in front of their three person audience.

"You have made me your whore." Purity told Loki later that night, riding him on their favored bench in the garden.

He slapped her ass. "Dont you like it?"

"Yes", she whimpered, her pussy soaking up his spewing mist.

Cleaning herself, she asked him. "Is that all I am to you?"

"Purity, don't. I am not about to start discussing future plans with a sixteen year old girl."

"But you can fuck me morning, noon, and night, but not plan a future with me!" She shot back.

He tried to kiss her, but she shoved his hands away.

Angry now, he grabbed her by the throat, forcing his tongue inside her mouth.

Purity loved sex, she loved Loki, but all he ever wanted to do was fuck and for now, that was fine, but she wanted more in the future. She moaned, returning his kiss, not at all surprised when she felt his dick invigorate. It was going to be long night, just like every night had been.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: All I Have**

"Are you fucking my niece?" Jane asked Loki, hands on her hips, glaring with suspicion.

Loki smiled as if darkly amused. "Do you even have to ask?"

And that was that. Jane sent a retaliating Purity back to Midgard, which in turn upset Loki, who upset the entire kingdom. Odin and Frigga, set on different sides with Frigga on Loki's side and Odin, as usual, on Thor's side.

Loki left in the night, the same night Purity vanished from Midgard.

Somewhere in Alfheim, Purity bounced up and down on Loki's cock, taking him the hilt and as she came up, she made sure to thrust her breasts into his greedy mouth.

"Do you miss your family?" Purity asked between moans.

"Do you miss your family?" He asked, slurping on a nipple.

"You are my family now, Loki."

"And you are mine." Loki purred, arching to ejaculate not only his passion into her belly, but also his undying, everlasting love.

_The End…._

**_Notes:_**

**_Thank you for taking the time to read my little short story! Feedback is most appreciated, but never expected. Thank you and have a beautiful day and may many more Loki fics hail your way :)_**


End file.
